This grant application requests funding for partial support of a series of symposia with the title "New Facets of Chemical Toxicology." These symposia are part of the program to be presented by the American Chemical Society Division of Chemical Toxicology at the 238th National Meeting and Exposition of the Society in Washington, DC on August 16-20, 2009. These symposia will provide forums for the presentation of new research that emphasizes modern scientific approaches and applications based in chemical toxicology, including (1) Advances in Aquatic Toxicology, with emphasis on linking mechanism and monitoring to improve risk assessment, (2) Human Drug Metabolites in Safety Testing, (3) Drug-Induced Mitochondrial Dysfunction and Human Disease, (4) DNA Adducts and Human Health, and (5) New approaches for Cancer Therapy involving Platinum-based Chemotherapeutics. Chemistry research in the area of toxicology has recently shifted to the development of newer strategies for better understanding mechanistic aspects of interactions of chemicals with complex biological and environmental systems. Progress in applying this understanding to human health concerns has great potential for innovative and dramatic advances. However, a continued challenge imposed by the breadth of the field centers on bringing together individuals who are all focused on chemistry-based solutions, but immersed within diverse biomedical arenas. Thus, this meeting is needed as a premiere national venue to bring this diverse group of chemists together, and a highly respected and diverse group of scientists have agreed to present their newest findings. Public Health Relevance: The planned symposia have relevance to the goals of the National Institutes of Health in the areas of environmental health, cancer therapeutics and etiology, drug metabolism and toxicity, and general medicine. The broader scientific community will also find the information presented relevant in the fields of biological, medicinal and analytical chemistry as well as chemical toxicology. Travel awards will be made to graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to ensure that the next generation of scientists is aware of the important advances in the fields of drug discovery, mass spectrometry, synthetic organic chemistry and chemical carcinogenesis to mention a few and how they work in concert to develop new ways to determine disease etiology and risk.